


First Times

by Superhero_Obsessed21



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Horny Barry Allen, Horny Iris West, Horny Teenagers, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Obsessed21/pseuds/Superhero_Obsessed21
Summary: The First Chapter in a Multiple Chapter Story that will follow two best friends through their teen years as they experience everything from unplanned mutual masturbation to penetrative sex together.Chapter 1Barry and Iris both experience their first orgasm, and it happens together.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 15
Kudos: 34





	1. Mutual Orgasm

**Author's Note:**

> This Chapter is the least explicit. I’m starting them off at 15. The older they get the more explicit the sex will be.

“Hey Barr! What ya doin?”

“Just watching the game Iris.”

Normally when there was a sporting event on television Iris wouldn’t go near the living room, but tonight for some reason she wanted to be in close proximity to Barry. Deep down she knew the reason, but she wasn’t ready to admit it to anybody, at least not yet. 

Iris was in puberty, and as of late she was really horny. She was only fifteen and she wasn’t even sure what she could do about the situation, but she did know that she liked the way her body felt when she was around Barry. 

Barry was in puberty too, and he had become very attractive over this past year, just as attractive as she had become beautiful. Lately she couldn’t help but wonder if he felt horny all the time too, and what he did about it if he did.

She’d heard about masturbating of course, but she wasn’t sure if she should try it, or how to even touch her body if she did. She was kind of afraid to explore her private parts, but she knew she wanted too. 

Her friend had just told her that she had used a pillow, by putting it between her legs, and grinding down onto it, she achieved the friction she had needed to reach her first orgasm. 

Iris was going to try it, but her dad wasn’t home today, and right now, especially after the conversation she just had with her friend, it was Barry she needed to see. 

When she walked into the living room Barry was glued to the tv watching a baseball game. 

She took a seat next to him on the couch, her leg touching his, a quick tingle shot through her belly and sex.

“Is it ok if I watch with you?”

“Sure.”, Barry said still staring at the tv.”

“He’s really cute.”, Iris said about the shortstop who the camera was focused on since he had just completed a double play. 

Her hand now on Barry’s thigh.

Her comment got Barry’s attention.

“Really Iris?”

“Really!”, she squeezed his thigh.

This time Barry flinched. “Are you ok Iris?”

“Mmhmm.”, her hand was still in the same place, but she was actually rubbing and squeezing now. Her mind was so clouded with her hormonal needs she hadn’t even realized what she was doing until he put his hand on hers.

“Iris.”, he sounded serious. “This might not be a good idea.”

She pulled her hand away and blushed. 

“I’m really sorry Barr.”, she sounded upset.

“It’s just lately... I’ve felt really..”

“Horny?”, he asked looking down at his own growing erection. 

“Yeah, big time!”, she confirmed.

She looked at his lap. He was squeezing his thighs together.

“Is that an erection?”

“Ahah. I’ve been getting a lot of them lately.”

“And squeezing your legs together is helping?”

“Mmhmm.”

“How did you figure that out?”, she asked.

“I just did.”

“Just now?”, she asked.

“Mmmm.”, he shook his head yes.

She couldn’t stop staring at the big tent in his sweats. 

“Have you ever had an orgasm?”, she asked. 

He shook his head no. 

“I haven’t tried.”, 

He sounded out of breath. She could tell whatever he was feeling right now must have been intense. 

“Me neither. I’ve been kind of afraid to try.”, she blushed. 

Her hand went back to his thigh. This time when she started to rub he let out a soft moan, causing her body to react. 

“Can I sit on your lap?”, she asked.

“Yes.”, he sounded so hot and heated. 

When she sat on him his breath hitched. She could feel his length on her sex through her joggers. It was the most amazing feeling she had ever experienced. 

Instinct quickly took over. Barry’s thighs stopped moving and Iris’s hips started moving. She slid her sex up and down his length. 

They both just stared at each other. Their bodies so hot and aroused. They were both on the brink of orgasm, even though they didn’t know it. 

The faster she moved, and the more she moaned, and Barry’s breathing got louder and faster. His face was beet red, as the pressure built quickly in his belly and balls.

Iris closed her eyes, the pressure building just as fast in her sex. 

Barry moaned loudly as his first ever orgasm took hold. Seconds later Iris grabbed his shoulders “Barry!”, she moaned, as wave after wave of pure euphoria washed through her. She had reached her first orgasm too and it took her breath away. 

When they separated they both sat back on the couch, still trying to catch their breath, not really sure what to say next. 

Barry turned his head to Iris.

“Thank you.”, he smiled.

“Thank you!”, she smiled back.

“Do you feel better?”, he asked. 

“Much.”, Iris sat back, her hand on her belly. “I’m way more ready to figure out masturbating now.”

“Definitely.”, Barry agreed. He was still hard. It was likely his first try would be in the shower he was about to head upstairs to take.

“I’m going to get cleaned up.”, Iris said.

“Me too. I’m really sticky.”, they both laughed. 

“See you later.”

“See you later.”, he returned 

They were both glowing. This was an experience neither of them would ever forget.


	2. Mutual Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris find themselves home alone together and horny again. This time the action takes place in the shower and they go a little further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains masturbation and mutual masturbation. 
> 
> *They bring each other to orgasm

Both Iris and Barry had been home from school the past three days not feeling well. The flu had swept through the high school and unfortunately they hadn’t been able to escape it. Today, day four, they both felt much better, but Joe had decided he wanted them to take one more day to recuperate. In Joe’s defense, they both did still have symptoms. Their noses were stuffy, and even though it was much less, they both still had a cough. There was no reason to rush back to school and then feel lousy again because of it. Joe made breakfast and then left for work. They had both headed back to their rooms when they finished eating, and they had both fallen back to sleep. 

Ever since that day last year, when Barry and Iris had reached orgasm together, Barry had dreamt of doing something with Iris again. Iris had never mentioned any of it though, so he had decided it was best to just hold onto the memory rather then try to make something of it that obviously didn’t exist. Besides, Barry had become really good at masturbating now. His sex drive seemed to have grown exponentially this past year. 

This week however, being as sick as he was, he hadn’t touched himself once. He had woken up a few minutes ago really horny, and was already sporting a nice erection in his sleep pants, but he didn’t want to just jerk off, he needed more.

He moved off the bed and grabbed his favorite magazines from their hiding place. He knew the hornier he made himself, the stronger his orgasm would be, and the naked women he was about to look at would definitely help him with that task. 

Iris had been up for a while now, and she had woken up horny as well. 

Barry’s masturbation sessions usually happened in the shower or tub, but Iris’s always happened in her bedroom. Ever since her first orgasm with Barry that day she had taken to humping things, and like Barry, she also masturbated on a regular basis now, and at the moment, that is exactly what she was doing. 

The towel she had wrapped around the pillow she used was designed with small bumps, and those bumps felt amazing when she rubbed her sex back and forth on them. As a matter of fact, she had already reached orgasm once, and she was already close to a second. 

Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, for Barry, before he could continue taking care of himself he had to take a bathroom break. He was so hard though, he knew he needed to cum now. So he put the magazines down and headed to the bathroom. He would finish himself off in the shower. 

Iris heard the bathroom door. She hadn’t told Barry, but she had dreamt about being with him since that day too. She was afraid that if she told him, and he didn’t feel the same way, their current relationship could be damaged and she didn’t want that. 

She was so close to orgasm at the moment, but she stopped humping and moved the pillow aside. Something inside her was telling her, just as it had that day last year, that it was Barry she wanted to be close to right now. 

As soon as he turned the shower on Iris knocked on the door. “Barry?”

He sneezed. “Yeah Iris?”

“When you get in the shower I have to pee.”

His first instinct was to ask her why she just didn’t go to the downstairs bathroom, but his thick erection wanted her to be exposed in the same room he was in, even if he didn’t actually get to see it.

“Ok.”, he sneezed again. “I’m heading in now.”

Iris sat down on the toilet but she didn’t pee. She quickly found her clit and started to rub slow circles around it. 

She started to moan and her breathing sounded erratic. It was obvious she knew exactly what she wanted, and she was about to get it too.

Barry knew right away she was masturbating.  
He didn’t think it was possible, but his cock got even harder then it already was. He soaped up and quickly started to stroke himself. He didn’t try to do it quietly either. He knew she wanted to hear him as much as he wanted to hear her.

“Can I come in?”, she pulled the shower curtain just a crack, his tight ass facing her and his hips moving slowing pushing his erection in and out of his hand.

He turned to her, his eyes full of lust. “Yes.”

She only had a thin white tank top on. He wondered if she would take it off, but he didn’t care either way. 

She stepped in the shower, the tank still on, but not on purpose. It was because her full concentration was on the aroused naked man in front of her. The warm water running over her quickly made her tank top see through. Barry started. Her breasts were perfect and her nipples hard. The closer she moved towards him, the closer he wanted her to be.

“Tell me if you want me to stop.”, her body was on his and her hand was now on his erection. 

“Same.”, he said, his hand now exploring her breast.

“That feels good.”, Iris moaned when Barry pinched and rolled her nipple in his fingers. 

“You feel so good.”, he returned in a heated breath. 

She reached up, pulling his free hand to her sex, and guided his fingers to where she needed them.

When he started to explore her sex she was drenched, and her moans sounded desperate. 

She wanted to touch him more. Find out what he needed her to do for him, but she needed him to bring her to orgasm. She had been so close, and being so close to him now, her body felt like it was on fire she was so heated up. So she held his cock loosely as he worked her most sensitive parts, and he rocked his hips slowly, using her hand like had had been using his own. 

The faster Barry rubbed around her hole and clit, the more her body responded. Iris reached her peak with a shaking orgasm. Barry held her against him moving his hard cock against her leg. When Iris’s orgasm slowed she moved in for a kiss and he reciprocated.

“I’m close.”, he said softly breaking the kiss. 

“What can I do?”, she wanted to help him like he had helped her.

He guided her against the shower wall and sat down. She sat down beside him.

He moved to continue the kiss and this time she reciprocated. 

He placed his hand on his cock and jerked himself fast.

He moaned into her mouth and she watched his cock erupt, as thick white ropes of cum shot out fast onto the shower floor.

When his orgasm slowed he looked toward Iris who was all smiles, but turned quickly as another sneeze took hold.

“You still feel kinda sick?”, she moved her hand to his forehead.

“A little bit.”, he admitted. 

“It doesn’t matter though Iris. Because I’ve never felt better then I do right now in my entire life.”

“Yeah, me too.”, she definitely felt that way too. 

He was still hard, and she couldn’t help herself. 

She held his erection and started to explore.

“Are you up for this?”

“I’m definitely “up” for this.”, he laughed, pointing to the flag pole he called a penis.

“Take this off?”, he asked, hand on her tank top. 

While she explored his length, balls, and tip, his hands explored her now fully exposed breasts. 

“Oh god that feels amazing.”

The way he was massaging and touching her breasts had her on the edge again.

“You’re so beautiful Iris.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.”, she was moving her hand up and down his length now, and she was doing it perfectly. 

“Iris!”, he said urgently. 

“I want to feel it.”, she held the tip of his cock, softly rubbing over the slit. 

He held onto her breast and leaned his bead into her neck. “Here it comes.”

While Barry road the waves of his orgasm, Iris fingered herself fast. Between Barry’s new found infatuation with her breasts and nipples and the feeling of her finger in her sex another orgasm raced through her seconds after his. 

They sat there, just holding each other close for a few more minutes until a coughing fit took hold of Iris. 

They got up, cleaned up, and after a soft kiss, headed to their rooms. They were both sexually satisfied now, and they were still a little under the weather, so they didn’t want to push it. 

They both knew what had happened this time wasn’t an accident, but they agreed that they didn’t want their current relationship to change. 

They were attracted to each other though, and if a situation presented itself, enabling them to explore those feelings again, they were both up for that. 

For now though, rest was what they needed. So until the next time, what they had experienced today would be enough, but they also both knew it wouldn’t be another year before it happened again.


	3. Oral Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris go camping with Joe, but find the alone time they need to not only partake in mutual masturbation, but also oral sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter includes lots of masturbation and mutual masturbation along with both male and female oral sex.

“How about this one?”, this was the third bathing suit Iris had brought into Barry’s room asking for his opinion. 

“You’re killing me Iris!”, he already had an unwanted erection, and the bathing suits she kept showing him were only making it worse. 

This one for instance was a tiny black bikini with flowers, and picturing Iris wearing it was making his body heat up even more. 

They were packing for the upcoming yearly summer camping trip. Normally Iris would have been complaining, camping really wasn’t her thing, but this year, she hoped camping would be much more than hiking, cooking on campfires, and swimming in the lake. She and Barry had shared the same tent since they were eleven and she was sure her dad hadn’t planned on changing that. There was no reason to suspect that her and Barry were nothing more than the best of friends they always had been. 

Iris walked closer to Barry and squeezed his butt cheek. “I woke up horny too.”

He smiled and blushed. “But your horniness isn’t noticeable Iris.”

It had been five months since that day in the shower, but only five days since they had sat down together and masturbated. They hadn’t touched each other, they just kissed, but it was still an intimate experience and they both wanted more of it already. 

“We don’t leave for another two hours. Maybe you should take care of the issue.”, this time she felt him over his jeans.

“Joe’s downstairs Iris!”, he moaned 

“I know.”, she removed her hand. 

“I’m taking this one, so now I’m done packing and I need to go touch myself. I’ll be thinking of you.”, the look she gave him was the most sensual thing he had ever seen. This time as she turned to leave he rubbed himself over his jeans. 

Iris entered her room, locked the door, threw the bathing suit in her bag, and quickly removed her shorts and wet underwear. 

She laid on her bed gently rubbing around her aching hole. She was soaked, more than she had ever been. She had been craving to have something inside her now. She knew she wasn’t ready for sex, but her body was telling her she was. She started with two fingers, moving in and out of her hole. It felt good, but she still needed more. She pulled out a new hairbrush from her side drawer. She hadn’t even removed the plastic yet. She removed the brush from its wrapping and slowly pushed the back end inside of her. She closed her eyes and pictured Barry on top of her. The hairbrush quickly became his erection moving in and out, giving her exactly what she needed. Seconds later her body started to shake and the contractions in her sex swept through her. That was the strongest orgasm she had, had to date.

When she relaxed enough she put her shorts back on and headed to the bathroom to clean up, and to disinfect the hairbrush, which she knew would never be used for its intended purpose. She would definitely have to add new hair brush back to her “things I need” list. 

As she approached the bathroom she noticed Barry’s door was closed all the way and likely locked. She knew what he had to be up to and she couldn’t resist a quick listen at his door. 

Barry was so hard as he quietly moved his hips against the towel on his bed. He had a surprise for Iris tonight, and he couldn’t wait to give it to her. He’d been reading about woman’s sex anatomy, and he knew she needed more than his fingers now, so he was more than willing to give it to her. 

Iris couldn’t hear much, but she did hear his quick breathing. He was definitely masturbating. She knew he would need the bathroom when he finished, so as much as she wanted to hear him release she pulled herself away and headed to the bathroom. 

Barry was close. He pushed his face into his pillow and moaned as his thick white seed started to shoot from his tip onto the towel and his belly. 

Iris was walking out of the bathroom as Barry approached with a big smile on his face. She licked her lips and proceeded to her bedroom. Barry felt a ping in his lower belly. He knew the two hour drive to the campsite was going to be very interesting. He was going to have to figure out a way of hiding the erection he knew he was going to have the entire way there. 

“Thirty minutes you two!”, Joe called up the stairs. 

“Ok Joe. Be right down.”

“Coming dad.”

Iris called the front seat and that was fine with Barry. He hoped he could get himself to calm down enough so that his erection would go down, at least for the ride. 

When they got to the campsite they put the tents up. Just as they figured, Joe hadn’t caught on, they were sharing their usual tent.

“We’ll be meeting up with the Thawnes tonight for dinner. So if you go swimming make sure  
You’re out and dressed by 6:00.”

Joe was heading to the local grocery and camping stores for supplies. He did this every trip. He would be gone for at least two hours. 

It was 4:00 now, it was better to wait and go for a swim later tonight. The lake was always more private when the sun went down. 

Iris peaked out of their tent. Joe was gone. 

“Lay your sleeping bag down.”

Barry did as she asked right away. Then he sat on it, feeling himself over his shorts. 

Iris dropped her shorts and gently pushed him down on his back. Her lips quickly met his, her body plastered on top of his. His hard cock, in his loose cotton shorts, felt intense on her sex. 

“I like these shorts.”, she moaned into his mouth. 

They both thought about it for a second. They were so close to being skin on skin, but they weren’t ready for that, and even if they were, now wasn’t the time for that. 

Iris sat up and removed herself from Barry, who moaned at the loss.

“I want to try something.”

Before Barry could say anything Iris was pulling his shorts and boxers off. 

He laid there speechless as her tongue started to explore the head of his hard cock. She licked and sucked his tip. Barry’s breathing was audible. 

“You like this?”, she asked

“Mmhmm.”, he moaned. 

That’s when she started to take him in. His breath hitched when he felt her lips around him and her tongue moving on his length and tip. 

She worked him good. It was like nothing he’d ever experienced before. 

“I’m gonna cum Iris.”, his hand on her head. 

She removed her mouth, but kept her tongue on the side of his tip. “Cum!”, she said in a half breath. 

She licked around his sensitive tip until his orgasm hit and then she slowly stroked him through the spasms. 

He pulled his shirt off. He would have to wet it in the lake and put it with the wet/dirty clothes. 

“Iris.”, he motioned for her to lay down next to him. He wanted to repay the favor, but the time wasn’t now. He had to get her there quick before Joe got back. 

He laid his head on her stomach and she guided his fingers to her swollen clit. 

“Just rub slow around here.”, he did as she asked. He felt her swell under his fingers and then he felt the contractions. He picked up his head so he could watch her body shake with the pleasure he had just provided it. His cock twitched. He was hard again somehow. 

They heard Joe’s car pull in. Luckily they had both already dressed. 

“Pretend you have a stomachache.”, Iris said “trust me!”

He knew what she was up too and he was all in. 

“Where’s Barry?”, Joe asked when Iris started helping him with the bags.

“His stomach’s upset from the drive.”

Barry used to get carsick, so she hoped her dad would believe it. 

“Ha, that hasn’t happened for a long time. Is he ok?”

“Yeah. He’s just resting.”

“I guess I should call off our dinner plans.”

“No dad. You should go. I’ll stay here to make sure he’s ok. I mean he’s not sick or anything. I’m sure he’ll feel better when he wakes up.”

Joe’s friends didn’t have kids anyway. Joe could still have a nice time at dinner with his friends. 

“Barr.”, Joe peaked in the tent before he left. 

“Yeah Joe?”, Barry asked groggily.

“I’m leaving for dinner son. How’s your stomach?”

“Much better then it was.”

“Good”, Joe smiled. “I’ll bring you two back a pizza.”

“Thanks Joe.”, Barry smiled.

As soon as Joe’s car was out of sight they changed into their swimsuits. 

“I kind of feel bad lying to Joe.”, Barry admitted. 

“You didn’t hurt anything Barr. You know he’ll have a good time tonight.”

“Yeah, I suppose.”

Iris grabbed his hand and led him down the path into the lake. It was a beautiful summer night. Yet the lake was empty. Everyone must have left for dinner. Iris was so smart with this kind of thing it made Barry proud. 

They were about waist deep in the lake, and their making out was getting more heated by the second. Iris reached down and pulled his swim trunks to his knees. 

“I want to feel you on me, but not in me.”

“Ok.”, he could hardly breath. She pulled her bathing suit bottoms down to her knees, moved as close to him as she could, guided his erection so it laid inside her folds, and just held him there. 

She rubbed both of them when she started to move his tip and length all over her sex. This was the second time in a matter of hours that Iris had made his body still, as complete ecstasy sept through him.

“I’m gonna cum Barry!”, she held his erection with her palm and slid her sex up and down as she reached orgasm. Once her orgasm diminished she wrapped her fist over his cock encouraging him to move his hip. His hips moved fast as his thick erection moved in and out of her hand. He moaned when rope after rope of cum shot from his slit. She moved to his face and gently kissed him through the spasms. 

“You know we’re here for three more days right?”, he laughed sounding out of breath.

“Oh yeah, I know.”, she kissed him even harder. 

When Joe returned from dinner, Barry and Iris were sitting at the picnic table eating junk food.

“Feel better I see.”, Joe smiled putting the pizza down.

“Much!”, Barry assured reaching for the first slice.”

“We even got some lake time in.”, Iris chimed in reaching for a slice of her own.

“I’m glad it all worked out.”

Joe told them all about his dinner. It was great seeing friends he only got to see once a year. He had a wonderful time. They discussed their plans for tomorrow and then Joe headed to his tent for bed. 

“Get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow.”, they assured him they would. They actually were both exhausted.

They got comfortable and laid their sleeping bags out. 

“It’s my turn to try something new.”, Barry gently touched her nipple.

She was laying on her sleeping bag in just her underwear. 

“Go for it.”, she moaned 

He got up on his knees and pulled her underwear down.

“You’re wet.”, he said moving his fingers to her sex.

“I have been wet since the day I turned fifteen.”

Barry smiled. 

“Iris, if you don’t like this or you’re uncomfortable just let me know.”

“Ok.”, she trusted him and she was ready to try whatever he was up to. 

Barry laid on his stomach in between her legs, closed his eyes, and pictured the books he had studied this past month. When his tongue met her sex Iris had to reach for her extra pillow so her father wouldn’t hear her screams of euphoria. 

The more he licked and nibbled, the more of her juices poured out over him. She kept the pillow on her mouth with one hand and with the other grabbed onto his shirt.

He knew she was about to cum and he wasn’t letting up until she did. He found her clit and licked and sucked. When her orgasm washed through her he watched her sex spasm and her juices flow down her legs. He couldn’t help but to hump the sleeping bag underneath him. They were both thankful that he had put a towel down before he started, because he came again too. 

They cuddled for a while letting their bodies really relax for the first time today. Once the tent was cleaned up they fell asleep. The day had been everything they had wanted and more. They knew they had to spend the rest of the trip as a family. They couldn’t make up more excuses or Joe would catch on to their game and they didn’t want that. They weren’t ready for that either. 

They weren’t complaining though. They had three more great nights of mutual masturbation ahead of them. 

This was the first camping trip Iris would call one of the best vacations of her life.


	4. Penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris is extra horny and mutual masturbation turns in to penetrative sex. They enjoyed the first time so much that it happens again a few hours later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter at least three different ways. I think I’m going to do another couple of chapters in which each chapter their first time has a different plot.

A few months ago Iris’s doctor had recommended she start taking birth control pills to help regulate her period, which at the time was erratic. Joe had agreed. She had been miserable every time she started her cycle, and he didn’t want her to suffer if she didn’t have too. Also, she was seventeen now, and even though she was a smart girl, she was at that age where it was inevitable that the idea of having sex would eventually come up. 

As it turned out, the birth control had completely rid her of pain and irritability, and they had also regulated her perfectly for the past three months. 

But there was one thing about the medication she hadn’t divulged to Joe or her doctor yet. The only one who she had told was Barry, and that was because she had needed his help. 

For five days a month her hormones were making her so horny she had to change her underwear each day when she got home from school, because the arousal she felt all day was making her wet.

She would sit there in class feeling the moistness growing in her underwear as the day progressed. She probably should have told the doctor when he asked her if there had been any issues, but honestly, she liked how her body felt on those days. She especially liked how her orgasms felt. She just had to get through the school day, and so far she had done a good job with that. 

Barry didn’t mind either of course. Today for example, they had arrived home maybe twenty minutes ago. He was currently on his bed, flat on his back and naked from the waist down. Iris was on top of him. She was naked from the waist down as well, and she was using his hard and swollen cock to get off. She had lined her sex up on top of his erection so she could slide back and forth on it. 

Her using birth control had made things even better for the both of them. Even though they hadn’t had penetrative sex, Barry’s cock was often in close proximity to Iris’s sex when they reached orgasm. So they would have to move apart when Barry was close. Now though, it was different. She was on the pill, so it was safe, and she loved feeling him ejaculate on her pulsing sex. 

“Together Iris.”, Barry said urgently.

Iris moaned, “it’s coming.”

She slowed her movements on top of him, moved her hand in between them, and pushed his cock so it was exactly where she wanted it. A few quick grinds and her orgasm caused her sex to spam hard on top of him, and his cock reacted. Thick warm bursts of sperm flooded her clit and folds, both of their bodies lit up with orgasmic bliss. 

It was good that Barry had a high stamina, because one orgasm wasn’t enough to satisfy her on days like these. 

They laid beside each other for a few minutes, lips locked while their tongues fought for dominance. 

It didn’t take long for Barry’s cock to be more than hard again, and when he was ready, they moved on their sides. Again Iris reached in between them placing his hardness in between her legs. She continued the kiss, all the while grinding slowly on his tip. 

Barry’s moans were deep and they sounded desperate as she continued moving back and forth on his sensitive head. 

“You’re so big Barr. I bet it would feel so good to have you inside me.” 

She had said that to him before, but this time was different. She turned on her back and carefully pulled him on top of her. 

It took his breath away as she reached down to guide him to her entrance. 

“Are you sure Iris?”

She looked into his eyes. “Never been more sure of anything in my life.”, she assured. 

“Go easy.”, she whispered as she felt his tip start to enter her hole. 

He did as she asked. He went really easy. It was uncomfortable for her at first and he knew that. Once he was all the way in he made sure she was ok and then he slowly started to move his hips. He was thankful he had already reached orgasm earlier because this felt so good he knew, even after having that orgasm, he still wasn’t going to last long. 

“I was right. Feels really good.”, she said sounding out of breath. 

As he approached orgasm he pulled out, got up on his knees, jerked himself with one hand and used his thumb on her clit. As his cock started to pulse he help it so his seed shot out all over her sex. The warm sperm being rubbed onto her clit made her orgasm build fast. Her sex started to spasm, her juices quickly mixing in with his. 

They really didn’t want to stop, but they did need to clean up, and there was homework to do. They laid there holding each other close. They had been intimate over the past two years, but today they were the most intimate you could be with another person, and it just felt right. They were meant to be together, and not just as friends or lovers. They were much more than that. 

“I love you Iris West.”

“I love you too Barry Allen.”

Now they just had to figure out, when to come out. Unfortunately it seemed like a no win situation for them right now. Barry lived there with her and her dad. He was Joe’s Foster son. They both knew it was best for now to leave things as they were. That way they could stay friends and not cause any family drama, yet still have a sexual relationship behind closed doors. 

They cleaned up and finished their homework. 

By dinner time Iris was feeling horny again. 

“I’m glad dad has the night shift.”, she moved her hand to Barry’s thigh. 

They were sitting at the table eating the frozen pizza they had heated up. 

“Not that I mind Iris, but you probably should tell your doctor what the medication does to you. Maybe a different kind would have a milder affect on you.”

He was right. It wasn’t like her sex drive wasn’t high naturally, and this was getting a bit to much to deal with in school all day.

“Yeah. I suppose I will.”

“I’m done eating. I think I need to, she laughed, change into something a little less restrictive.”

She was going to get naked, he knew that.

“Don’t forget to put some towels down.”, she was going to leak, and he was going to make her leak some more once his belly was full. 

“Will do. See you soon?”

He smiled. “Ahah.”

When he got upstairs she was on her bed, knees bent, rubbing her sex up and down, her finger entering her hole at each pass. He was going to join her, but first..

He removed his clothes and sat down in the chair across from her. He never got tired of watching her bring herself to orgasm. Listening to her moan, watching how she worked herself with her fingers. His pre-cum was already escaping his head and he hadn’t even touched himself. 

She looked so beautiful as her sex started to pulse and her body shook with pleasure. He was about to get up and move to the bed when she got up and moved towards him. 

She straddled his legs and slowly lowered herself all the way down on his leaking erection. 

“Oh my god!”, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Barry could barely breath. He was so swollen it still felt a little uncomfortable for her when she started to move on him, but uncomfortable turned to ecstasy in a matter of seconds. 

She was bouncing on him fast. He had never experienced anything that had felt as good as this did right now. His hair was sweaty and his breaths were short and shallow. Her urgency was his euphoria. 

“I’m gonna cum Iris.”

She pulled his head towards her, connected her lips to his, slowed her movements, and waited for the explosion. 

Now it was her turn to experience intensity she had never experienced before. The feeling of him releasing deep inside her took her breath away. 

“Iris.”, he moaned, as rope after rope of his seed continued to shoot quickly up into her. 

“Oh Barry!”, she rubbed his back as his body continued to ride out the waves of his orgasm.

As she continued to kiss him she felt him getting harder inside her again. “We should try to relax for a bit.”

Barry agreed so they carefully separated and moved to the bed. They laid there on the pillow just looking into each other’s eyes. 

“How do you feel?”, Barry asked. 

“Still horny.”

“That’s good.”, Barry said, “because I’m..., he looked down at his erection, feeling extra needy myself tonight.”

They both laughed. It was going to be a very long, heated, sexual, and an incredible night.


End file.
